1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlet protectors and, more particularly, to a shroud for enclosing and protecting an electrical plug plugged into an electrical outlet.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical outlets, whether for residential or commercial purposes, are often located outdoors to provide a source of electrical power. The outdoor environment inherently subjects the electrical outlet to moisture through condensation, water from rain or splashing, and to debris. Most outdoor electrical outlets have covers for shielding the outlets during nonuse. Such covers work reasonably well. However, when an electrical plug is plugged into the outlet, the outlet cover is usually ineffective in protecting either the outlet or the plug from water and other substances that may create an electrical hazard. A danger is thus presented to users of electrical outlets.
Various types of covers for shielding electrical plugs plugged into an electrical socket exist. For the most part, such covers are limited to use with a specific size or number of electrical outlets. Moreover, the configuration of the electrical plug which will fit within the confines of the cover is limited. In certain cases, even the diametric dimension of the electrical cord emanating from the electrical plug may be a limiting factor in use of a certain type of cover.
The known covers for shielding plugged in electrical plugs are of rigid construction and usually extend a substantial distance from the associated electrical outlet. The protrusion presented by the cover subjects it to damage from passers by, transport of equipment, etcetera. Since the covers are rigid, breakage is the usual result unless they are extremely robust in which case the electrical outlet may be damaged. Damage to the electrical outlet creates an immediate electrical hazard.